La malchance de Juudaime
by Fuyuko san
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Juudaime, n'aime pas vraiment assumer ses responsabilités, ce qui risque de lui coûter cher.


Ohayo minaa~ C'est de nouveau moi !

J'espère que vous allez bien. En ce moment je ne peux pas vraiment poster sur le site, à cause de la reprise des cours, et donc d' un emploi du temps chargé.

Bref, voici encore un cadeau pour une amie. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu tenter de faire ça sur plusieurs chapitres (pas plus de trois je pense) ce qui est une grande nouveauté pour moi, adèpte des O,S.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je tiens par ailleurs à m'éxcuser si vous rencontrez au long de cette histoire des incohérences. Ce manga date vraiment pour moi, je n'en ai pas énormément de souvenirs. Pardonnez aussi les perso' un peu OOC ainsi que les fautes d'orthographe.

Bref, stop le blabla inutile et Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas quelqu'un de réputer pour sa grande intelligence. Éternel cancre à l'école, il n'a jamais su quelle sensation ça faisait d'avoir une bonne note. Il pensait naïvement que plus tard il serait différent, ou encore que, ses études terminées, il n'aurait plus à se torturer le cerveau. Malheureusement il se trompait, et bien comme il faut. Maintenant âgé de vingt-cinq ans, il en avait vécu des choses, étant quand même devenu le boss d'une famille de mafias italienne -ce qui n'est pas rien faut dire-. Et qui dit Boss, dit responsabilité, évidemment. Et ça, ce n'est pas la pile de documents entassés devant lui sur son bureau qui lui dira le contraire. Avec tout le boulot qu'on lui apportait, il en venait presque à regretter ses années au lycée, c'est dire. Regardant autour de lui il pesta d'avoir un bureau spécialement conçu pour que rien ne puisse le distraire dans ses lourdes tâches. Entendez par là que celui-ci était plein de vide.<p>

Tapant sa tête contre le bois de la table, il sentit ses dernières pensées le quitter tandis que ses paupières se baissaient petit à petit. Il se sentait partant pour une bonne sieste, et le premier qui oserait le déranger allait le regretter toute sa vie. Pourtant quelque chose l'empêcha de rejoindre les bras de morphée. Une aura meurtrière pour être plus précis. Relevant difficilement la tête pour voir l'intrus, il tomba nez à nez avec un grand brun en costard qui tentait de l'assassiner du regard. Jusque-là rien d'anormal me direz-vous. Sauf que ledit brun tenait dans ses bras une immense pile de documents qui, d'après Tsuna, avait l'air de frôler le plafond. C'est officiel, il était dans la merde.

"- oï, Dame-Tsuna, je peux savoir qui t'a permis de faire une pause alors que du travail t'attend ?

- Mais Reborn-San !_ Gémis le châtain. _Ce n'est plus du travail là, c'est de la torture !

- cesse de faire le gamin inutile et travail. Où sinon je vais t'apprendre comme il se doit ce qu'est une vraie torture."

Et après ces paroles ô combien remplies d'amour, l'Hitman italien quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Tsuna désespéré. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait passer sa retraite et mourir dans ce bureau. Et puis à voir cette pile de documents qui n'en finit pas, il est sur de dire adieu à son alléchante sieste. Quelle vie.

Mais ce n'est pas en se perdant dans ses pensées que le travail allait diminuer, au contraire. Se replongent à contrecoeur dans les paperasses, Tsuna avait l'impression que le temps passait très lentement et que malgré énormément d'efforts, la pile ne diminuait pas.

"- j'ai dû être maudit à la naissance, c'est pas possible."

Le châtain aurait aimé faire ce que n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge faisait. Comme sortir voir des amis, avoir une copine, passer des moments amusants. Et non pas moisir comme un vieux dans ce fichu bureau, avec pour seule compagnie des feuilles qui lui faisaient des yeux doux. Ou qui voulaient le tuer, au choix. Le voilà maintenant qu'il devenait paranoïaque.

Il avait des amis évidemment, mais ils se voyaient de moins en moins, chacun ayant ses propres responsabilités à gérer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas sortir s'amuser, son maitre Reborn-le-psychopathe était là pour s'assurer qu'il privilégie le travail avant tout. Comme s'il avait le choix. Et côté coeur, eh bien c'était le vide total.

Kyoko était de l'histoire passée, une amourette de jeunesse, se dit Tsuna. En même temps, vous pouvez être sûr que voir la fille que l'on aime en embrasser une autre, ça a de quoi refroidir. Et oui cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que la belle Kyoko sortait avec Haru-la-folle.

Il était vraiment heureux pour eux, étant déjà passé à autre chose. Car cela faisait autant de temps qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme d'une certaine personne. Vous vous dites que c'est génial n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pas du point de vue de Tsuna. Parce que, primo, il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Oh il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là -sinon il aurait depuis longtemps tué Haru pour avoir touché à Kyoko- mais il avait peur de la réaction des autres. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis, sa famille. C'est tout ce qu'il avait et le châtain ne voulait pas que ceux-ci le détestent à cause de son orientation. Deusio, sur les millions de personnes qui l'entourent, il a fallu qu'il craque pour la personne la plus solitaire et insensible au monde. Ces sentiments étaient donc voués à l'échec jusqu'au bout. C'est pourquoi il préféra ne rien dire et cacher cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une personne entra dans son bureau en hurlant et faisant voler la porte d'un coup de pied.

"- JUUDAIME ! JUUDAIME !"

Tsuna reconnu l'intrus sans même le regarder -ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué- et soupira en posant son regard chocolat sur l'argenté hystérique, alias son autoproclamé-bras-droit-Gokudera kun. Celui-ci avait comme toujours les yeux remplis d'étoiles en le regardant, comme s'il était un messie ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé -du moins, mentalement- ce qui le rendit quelque peu nostalgique.

"- Juudaiime vous allez bien !?

- Oui Gokudera-kun je vais bien. _Il lui fit un sourire_. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Cela fait un moment que juudaime est enfermé dans son bureau. Alors je suis venu voir si une petite sortie vous intéresserait !"

Mon Dieu, qu'il adorait son ami. C'est à peine s'il ne pleurait pas de joie rien qu'à l'entente d'une sortie. Evidemment le boss s'apprêta à accepter vigoureusement. Mais il suffit que le châtain s'imagine la tête d'un certain mafioso psychopathe pour refroidir ses ardeurs immédiatement.

"- je-je suis désolé Gokudera-kun, je ne peux pas..._ Il lui indiqua la pile de documents_. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai énormément de boulot qui m'attend...

- Encore du travail ?! Voulez-vous de l'aide Juudaime ?

- Tu-tu accepterais de m'aider ? Mais si tu as autre chose de prévu je-

- SE SERAIS UN HONNEUR QUE D'AIDER JUUDAIME !"

L'argenté c'était jeté à genoux devant lui en hurlant cette phrase. Des fois, ce type lui faisait vraiment peur, bien qu'il soit très gentil avec lui. Mais il se sentait mal d'imposer son travail à son ami.

"- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça à ma place.

- Pas de problème Juudaime, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Et puis à deux ça devrait aller plus vite non ?!"

Bon eh bien s'il insistait tant, autant en profiter non ? Et puis faut dire que, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Gokudera est un homme vraiment intelligent, ce qui lui permettrait de finir tout ça assez vite. Et donc, qui dit finir vite, dit sieste ! Fier de son plan, il fit une place à coté de lui pour le gris et lui tendit un paquet de feuilles, que celui-ci s'empressa hâtivement de prendre, trop heureux de pouvoir être utile à son Boss.

Les deux vongola se mirent aux travail, quand un autre intrus arriva, faisant grogner le dixième du nom. Sérieusement, ils s'étaient tous fais passer le mot ou quoi ? Il manquerait plus que toute la famille débarque dans son bureau tiens.

" - Yo Tsuna ! Ça s'passe ici ?

-Bonjour Yamamoto-kun, _soupira-t-il_. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- eh bien je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, vu que je m'ennuie !"

Le brun arborait comme toujours un grand sourire scotché sur son visage. Il aspirait à la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le contraire de Tsuna qui sombrait peu à peu dans le désespoir en voyant que vraiment tout l'éloignait de sa sieste.

" - écoute Yamamoto-kun, _dit-il d'une voix lasse_. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder aujourd'hui désolé, je suis vraiment occupé.

- mah mah, je comprends ! C'est le rôle du boss de faire ça après tout ! Besoin d'aide ?"

L'idée l'enchantait guère mais comment le dire au concerné sans le blesser ? Non pas que le brun était idiot, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment le qualifier d'homme intelligent. Mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas, c'était méchant à dire mais au moins comme ça, il aurait moins de travail.

Se poussant pour laisser place au brun, il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, laissant par la même occasion ses amis faire tout le sale boulot à sa place. Il rêverait qu'un certain brun bien connu de tous vienne dans son bureau aussi -même s'il redoutait sa réaction en voyant que Tsuna n'avait pas fait son travail-. Mais c'était impossible, puisque celui-ci était rarement présent en ces lieux, ce qui le rendit quelque peu triste. De toute façon il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet homme. Il faisait partie de sa famille, et travaillait pour lui. Mais il avait l'impression que le brun voulait le voir le moins possible, provoquant chez le châtain un sentiment d'abandon. Il voulait juste que le brun le remarque, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un appelle -ou plutôt un hurlement- le fit revenir sur terre.

"- JUUDAIME VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?

- ah oui, désolé. _Il se força à sourire._ je réfléchissais juste.

- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air ainsi depuis quelque temps ? Si Juudaime à un quelconque problème je suis là pour ça !

- mah mah, laisse-le. _intervint le samouraï_, c'est sûrement l'amour qui le rend ainsi !

- De-de quoi ? _Tsuna sentit ses joues chauffer._ Je..je ne suis pas..enfin-

- QUOI JUUDAIME EST AMOUREUX ET JE N'AVAIT RIEN REMARQUÉ ? QUELLE HONTE, JE VOUS PRIE DE M'EXCUSER !"

Gokudera s'était de nouveau prosterné à genoux devant lui, l'air vraiment peiné par cette histoire. Le chef des vongolas ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir, étant gêné par la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Il ne pensait pas que, finalement, Takechi pouvait être quelqu'un de perspicace, ayant réussi à deviner quelque chose qu'il pensait pourtant bien caché.

" - Hey Tsuna, _reprit le brun_. Et si tu disais de qui il s'agit !

- Quoi ?! Je..non.. je ne peux pas faire ça..

- bah pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

- Si, bien sûr que je vous fais confiance, mais je-

- NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS JUUDAIME, _brailla l'argenté_. ON NE VOUS JUGERA JAMAIS, QU'IMPORTE VOS CHOIX !

- bon très bien.. En fait je- "

Les poils de Tsuna s'hérissèrent en sentant un courant d'air glacial émanant de la porte que l'on venait d'ouvrir. Déglutissant difficilement, il osa à peine regarder qui s'approchait de lui, ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait inconsciemment arrêté de respirer. Son coeur s'affola à la simple vue de l'homme dressé devant lui.

" - Yo Kyoya, s'écria avec entrain le bretteur. Qu'est-ce qu'-"

Un regard perçant suffit à le faire taire. Comme quoi, même Yamamoto avait compris que le brun n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

"- je peux savoir qui a osé faire autant de bruit alors que je faisais ma sieste ?"

Ouais c'est officiel, ce dit Tsuna, on va tous mourir.

* * *

><p>A suivre..<p> 


End file.
